Französische Armee
Kurze Uibersicht der Veränderungen in der KriegsMacht Frankreichs während der Revolution. Keine KriegsMacht in der Welt hat wohl jemals in Ansehung ihrer Organisation, der Zahl ihrer Truppen, und des Geistes der sie belebte, in so kurzer Zeit so grose Veränderungen erfahren, wie die von Frankreich seit dem Ausbruch der Revolution. Die im Jahr 1798 in Paris herausgekommene 64ste Lieferung der Encyclopédie methodique liefert hierüber, unter dem Artikel: Militaire, folgenden allgemeinen Uiberblik. Frankreich enthielt zu Anfang der Revolution im Jahr 1789, zur Zeit der Versammlung der GeneralStände: :1. Königliche HausTruppen. ::3844 französische Garden. ::2347 Schweizer. ::103 pour les cent Suisses. ::1284 Gardes du Corps. :2. Infanterie. ::94,034 französische Linien Infanterie. ::5,468 --- --- --- leichte Infanterie. ::14,562 fremde Infanterie. ::11,429 Schweizer. ::532 Mann in Corsika. :::13 Regimenter Grenadiers royaux. :::13 -- -- -- -- -- provinciaux. :::78 GarnisonsBataillone. :::Gardes-cotes. :::Invaliden. :3. Artillerie. ::8,204 Mann. :::6 Kompagnien Minirer. :::9 --- --- --- Arbeiter. ::376 Ingenieurs. :4. Kavallerie. ::34,314 Mann. ::3,970 Mann Marechaussées. Die Unterhaltung dieser Truppen kostete jährlich 96,883645 Livres. Nach mehreren Veränderungen, welche der Krieg veranlaßte, erhielt die Armee, kraft des Gesezes über die Einbrigadirung der Truppen vom 6 Fructidor III (23 August 1793), im Brumaire IV (Nov. 1795) folgende Einrichtung: :1. Infanterie: ::266 HalbBrigaden, jede von 3 Bataillonen; ausserdem ::229 Bataillone und ::8 Kompagnien, die nicht einbrigadirt waren. :2. Kavallerie: ::84 Regimenter, enthaltend 474 Escadrons. :3. Artillerie: ::8 Regimenter reitende Art. ::16 Bataillone Art. zu Fuß. ::12 --- --- --- Sappeurs. ::6 Kompagnien Minirer. ::12 --- --- --- Arbeiter. ::2 --- --- --- Aerostier. Am 30 Nivos V (19 Januar 1797) ward folgende neue Einrichtung getroffen, die durch den im Kriege erlittenen Verlust unumgänglich nöthig geworden war. :1. Infanterie. LinienInfanterie: ::84 HalbBrigaden. ::81 Bataillone, die zur Untermengung übrigblieben. Leichte Infanterie: ::23 HalbBrigaden. ::42 Bataillone, die zur Untermengung übrigblieben. :2. Kavallerie. ::84 Regimenter, die aber nur 335 Escadrons ausmachten. :3. Artillerie. ::8 Regimenter zu Pferde. ::16 Bataillone zu Fuß. ::12 Bataillone Sappeurs. ::6 Kompagnien Minirer. ::12 --- --- --- Arbeiter. ::2 --- --- --- Aerostier. :Offiziers von jedem Range: 28,911. Aus dem Berichte des KriegsMinisters vom Floreal V (Mai 1797) ersieht man, daß die Anzahl der Truppen der Republik seit dem December 1792 bis zum Pluvios V (Januar 1797) sich belief, :für's Minimum auf 139,500 Mann unter den Waffen, und 160,230 effectiv; :für's Maximum auf 749,545 Mann unter den Waffen, und 1,169,144 effectiv; Effectiv wird auf folgende Art definirt: "L'effectif est ce qui existe en effet, quand on a défalqué les hommes qui manquent au complet, ceux qui sont en congé ou sur les derrières, ceux qui sont hors de service ou incapable d'en faire." Im Januar 1797 waren 381,909 Mann unter den Waffen zugegen: und 531,056 effectiv, ausser der Gendarmerie, den Invaliden, den Truppen des Directoriums und des gesezgebenden Körpers. Nach dem Etat militaire de la République française pour l'année VIII, war folgendes der Etat der sämtlichen KriegsMacht der Republik zu Anfang des Jahrs 1800. :1. Infanterie. ::LinienInfanterie: 110 HalbBrigaden. ::Leichte Infanterie: 30 --- --- --- :2. Kavallerie. ::2 KarabinierRegimenter. ::25 Kavallerie --- --- --- ::20 Dragoner --- --- --- ::25 Chasseurs --- --- --- ::12 Husaren --- --- --- :3. Artillerie. ::8 Regimenter zu Fuß. ::8 --- --- --- reitende. ::2 --- --- --- Pontonniers. :4. IngenieurKorps, worunter auch die Mineurs und SappeursKorps. :5. NationalGendarmerie. :6. ConsularWache. Geist des Französischen Heeres. Anne Louise Germaine de Staël. 240px|right|Aux Armes Citoyens!! Soldats François. Das Französische Heer hat sich, man darf es nicht vergessen, während der zehen ersten Kriegs-Jahre der Revolution bewunderungswürdig gezeigt. Die Eigenschaften, die man bei den in Civilämtern angestellten Männern vermißte, fand man wieder bei den Kriegern. Beharrlichkeit, Hingebung, Kühnheit, selbst Güte, wenn der Ungestüm des Angriffs ihren natürlichen Charakter nicht veränderte. Soldaten und Officiere wußten sich oft in fremden Ländern Liebe zu erwerben, selbst da, wo ihre Waffen weh gethan hatten; sie trotzten nicht nur dem Tode mit jener unglaublichen Kraft, die man immer in ihrem Blut und Herzen finden wird, sondern sie ertrugen die schmerzlichsten Entbehrungen mit beispielloser Heiterkeit. Der Leichtsinn, den man den Franzosen mit Recht in politischen Geschäften vorwirft, wurde achtungswerth, wenn er sich in Verachtung der Gefahren, selbst in Verachtung der Schmerzen verwandelte. Die Französischen Soldaten lächelten mitten in den schrecklichsten Lagen, und ermunterten sich unter Qualen, bald durch ein begeistertes Gefühl für ihr Vaterland, bald durch einen Scherz, der diese geistvolle Heiterkeit wieder belebte, für die selbst die niedersten Classen der Gesellschaft in Frankreich immer empfänglich sind. Die Revolution hatte ganz besonders die verderbliche Kunst der Truppenaushebung vervollkommnet; allein dadurch, daß alle Stellen dem Verdienst offen standen, erregte sie in der Französischen Armee einen Wetteifer ohne Grenzen. Gerade diesen Grundsätzen der Freiheit verdankte Bonaparte die Hülfsquellen, deren er sich gegen die Freiheit selbst bediente. In kurzer Zeit hatte das Heer unter Napoleon von seinem volksthümlichen Tugenden keine mehr, als seine bewunderungswürdige Tapferkeit und ein edles Gefühl von National-Stolz. Wie tief war es herabgesunken, als es sich für einen Mann schlug, während seine Vorgänger, selbst seine Veteranen, zehen Jahre früher sich nur für das Vaterland hingegeben hatten! Bald waren auch die Truppen fast aller Völker des festen Landes gezwungen, unter den Fahnen Frankreichs zu fechten. Welch' vaterländisches Gefühl konnte die Deutschen, die Holländer, die Italiener beseelen, wenn ihnen nichts die Unabhängigkeit ihres Vaterlandes verbürgte, oder vielmehr, wenn seine Unterjochung sie niederdrückte? Sie hatten nichts mit einander gemein als den gleichen Herrn, und gerade deswegen war nichts schwächer als ihre Verbindung; denn die Begeisterung für einen Menschen, wer er auch sey, ist nothwendig wandelbar; die Liebe zum Vaterland und zur Freiheit allein kann sich nicht ändern, denn sie ist uneigennützig in ihrer Quelle. Das, was Napoleons Blendwerk ausmachte, bestand in der Meinung, die man von seinem Glück hatte; die Anhänglichkeit an ihn war nur Anhänglichkeit an sich. Man glaubte an die Vortheile jeder Art, die man unter seinen Fahnen erringen würde, und da er das kriegerische Verdienst vortrefflich beurtheilte und zu belohnen wußte, konnte der gemeinste Soldat der Armee die Hoffnung hegen, Marschall von Frankreich zu werden. Titel, Geburt, Hofdienste hatten wenig Einfluß auf die Beförderung in der Armee. Trotz dem Despotismus der Regierung gab es hier einen Geist der Gleichheit, weil Bonaparte Kraft bedurfte, und weil diese ohne einen gewissen Grad von Unabhängigkait nicht bestehen kann. Was daher unter der Regierung des Kaisers noch am meisten Werth hatte, das war gewiß die Armee. Commissäre, welche die eroberten Länder mit Contributionen, Verhaftungen, Verbannungen quälten, diese Schwärme von Civil-Beamten, die sich wie die Geier auf das Schlachtfeld stürzten nach dem Sieg, haben den Franzosen weit mehr Abscheu zugezogen, als die armen braven Ausgehobenen, die aus der Kindheit in den Tod gingen, im Glauben, ihr Vaterland zu vertheidigen. Den Männern, die in die Kriegskunst eingeweiht sind, steht es zu, über Bonaparte's Feldherrntalente zu entscheiden. Wenn man ihn in dieser Hinsicht nach der Beobachtung, die alle Welt zu machen im Stande ist, beurtheilen darf, so scheint mir, daß seine glühende Selbstsucht vielleicht zu seinen ersten Siegen, wie zu seinem letzten Unglück beigetragen hat. In der kriegerischen Laufbahn, wie in jeder andern, fehlte ihm Achtung für Menschen und das Pflichtgefühl, ohne welche nichts Großes bestehen kann. Als General hat Bonaparte niemals das Blut seiner Truppen geschont; indem er eine Menge Soldaten verschwenderisch opferte, die ihm die Revolution verschafft hatte, hat er seine erstaunenswürdigen Siege davon getragen. Er ist ohne Magazine marschirt, was seine Bewegungen reissend schnell machte, aber auch die Uebel des Kriegs für die Länder, die der Kriegsschauplatz waren, verdoppelte. Kurz, bis auf die Art seinem militärischen Manöver stand alles mit seinem übrigen Charakter in irgend einer Verbindung; er wagt alles um alles, zählt auf die Fehler seiner Feinde, die er verachtet, bereit seine Anhänger aufzuopfern, um die er sich nicht bekümmert, wenn er den Sieg nicht mit ihnen erringt. Man hat gesehen, wie er im Oesterreichischen Krieg im Jahr 1809, als er die Schlacht für verloren hielt, die Insel Lobau verließ; er setzte über die Donau allein mit General Czernitschef, einem der unerschrockenen Adjudanten des Russischen Kaisers, und dem Marschall Berthier. Der Kaiser sagte zu ihnen ziemlich ruhig, es wäre nichts Ausserordentliches, wenn man vierzig Schlachten gewonnen hätte, auch eine zu verlieren; und als er am andern Ufer des Stroms angekommen, legte er sich zu Bett und schlief bis den andern Morgen früh, ohne sich um das Schicksal der Französischen Armee zu bekümmern, die seine Generale retteten, während er schlief. Welch' sonderbarer Charakterzug! Und dennoch gibt es keinen thätigern, kühnern Mann bei den meisten wichtigen Gelegenheiten. Allein man möchte sagen, er verstünde nur mit günstigem Winde zu segeln, das Unglück versteine ihn plötzlich, gleich als hätte er einen Zauberbund mit dem Glück gemacht, und könnte ohne dasselbe nicht vorwärts kommen. Die Nachwelt, sogar schon viele unserer Zeitgenossen werden Bonaparte's Gegnern die Begeisterung, die er seiner Armee einflößte, entgegenhalten. Wir werden diesen Gegenstand so unparteiisch als möglich untersuchen, wenn wir an die verderbenschwangere Rückkehr von der Insel Elba kommen werden. Daß Bonaparte in vieler Hinsicht ein Mann von überwiegendem Genie gewesen, wer könnte das läugnen? Er sah so weit, als die Kenntniß des Bösen sich erstrecken kann, aber es gibt noch jenseits etwas, nehmlich das Gebiet des Guten. Kriegerische Talente sind nicht immer ein Beweis eines überlegenen Geistes; viele Zufälle können in dieser Laufbahn förderlich seyn; übrigens ist die Art von schnellem Blicke, die man braucht, um die Menschen aufs Schlachtfeld zu führen, dem eindringenden Blicke nicht ähnlich, den die Kunst zu regieren erfordert. Der Eindruck, den der Sieg der Uebermacht auf die Gemüther hervorbringt, ist eine der unglücklichsten Erscheinungen für das menschliche Geschlecht; und dennoch wird es keine Freiheit, keine Sittlichkeit in der Welt geben, wenn man nicht dahin gelangt, eine Schlacht, wie jede andere Erscheinung dieser Welt, nach der Güte ihres Grundes und dem Nutzen ihres Erfolgs zu beurtheilen. Eines von den größten Uebeln, die Bonaparte über Frankreich gebracht, ist dieß, daß er den Geschmack für die Ueppigkeit den Kriegern gegeben hat, die sich so wohl mit dem Ruhm begnügten, in den Tagen, wo die Nation noch am Leben war. Ein unerschrockener Marschall, bedeckt mit Wunden und ungeduldig noch mehr zu erhalten, verlangte für seine Wohnung ein dergestalt mit Vergoldungen und Stickereien überladenes Bett, daß man in ganz Paris keines finden konnte, seinen Wunsch zu befriedigen. Nun gut, sagte er darauf in seiner übeln Laune, gebt mir ein Bund Stroh, ich werde sehr gut darauf schlafen. In der That, es gab für diese Leute keine Abstufung zwischen der Pracht von Tausend und Eine Nacht, und der strengen Lebensweise, an die sie gewohnt waren. Man muß Bonaparte noch weiter zum Vorwurfe machen, daß er den Französischen Charakter verdorben, und ihn gewöhnte an die Verstellung, von der er das Beispiel gab. Mehrere Feldherrn wurden Diplomatiker in Napoleons Schule, fähig, ihre wahre Meinung zu verbergen, die Umstände zu studiren und sich zu fügen. Ihre Tapferkeit ist allein die alte geblieben, alles Uebrige hat sich verändert. Die Officiere von der nächsten Umgebung des Kaisers, weit entfernt, die Französische Anmuth des Umgangs zu behalten, waren kalt, umsichtig, herabsehend geworden, sie grüßten mit Kopfnicken, sprachen wenig, und schienen die Verachtung ihres Gebieters gegen das Menschengeschlecht zu theilen. Die Soldaten haben nur edelmüthige und natürliche Empfindungen; allein die Lehre des leidenden Gehorsams, die von den ihrem Interesse nach entgegengesetzten, wenn gleich in ihren Grundsätzen einstimmigen Partheien unter den Häuptern des Heers eingeführt worden ist, hat nothwendig das Große und Patriotische in den Französischen Soldaten verdorben. Die bewaffnete Macht, sagt man, muß ihrem Wesen nach gehorchen. Diese Behauptung ist wahr auf dem Schlachtfelde, vor dem Feind, in Rücksicht auf die Kriegszucht. Konnten und durften die Franzosen es aber nicht wissen, daß sie in Spanien eine Nation opferten? Konnten und durften sie es nicht wissen, daß sie ihren Heerd in Moskau nicht vertheidigten, und daß Europa nur darum unter den Waffen war, weil sich Bonaparte nach und nach jedes einzelnen Landes zur Unterjochung aller übrigen bedient hatte? Man wollte aus den Kriegern eine Art Körperschaft außer der Nation machen, die sich nie mit ihr vereinen könnte; auf solche Weise hätten die unglücklichen Völker immer zwei Feinde, ihre eigenen Truppen und die der Fremden, weil alle Bürgertugenden den Truppen verboten wären. Die englische Armee ist auch der Kriegszucht unterworfen, wie die Armee der unumschränktesten Staaten Europa's; allein die Officiere gebrauchen dennoch ihre Vernunft, sowohl indem sie sich nach ihrer Heimkehr als Bürger um die öffentlichen Angelegenheiten ihres Vaterlandes bekümmern, wie auch als Krieger, welche die Herrschaft des Gesetzes in allem, was sie betrifft, kennen und verehren. Niemals würde ein Englischer Officier einen Menschen verhaften, selbst nicht auf das im Aufruhr befindliche Volk schießen, als den Formen gemäß, die von der Verfassung verlangt werden. Allemal ist eine despotische Absicht dabei, so oft man den Menschen den Gebrauch der Vernunft, den ihnen Gott gegeben hat, verbieten will. Es ist genug, wird man sagen, seinem Eid zu gehorchen; wozu braucht man aber mehr die Vernunft, als die Pflichten, die von diesem Eid abhängen, kennen zu lernen? Läßt sich denken, daß der Eid, den man Bonaparte geschworen, für einen Officier verbindend seyn konnte, auf fremder Erde, die ihm zur Freistätte diesen sollte, den Herzog von Enghien aufzuheben? Man stellt antiliberale Grundsätze nur darum auf, um sich ihrer als einer Batterie gegen ihre Gegner zu bedienen, allein unter der Bedingung, daß diese Gegner sie nicht gegen uns umkehren. Einsicht und Gerechtigkeit allein sind es, von denen keine Parthei etwas zu fürchten hat. Was kommt am Ende bei diesem starktönenden Grundsatz heraus: Die Armee muß nicht urtheilen, sondern gehorchen? Daß die Armee in bürgerlichen Unruhen immer über das Schicksal der Reiche entscheidet; sie entscheidet aber nur darum schlecht darüber, weil man ihr den Gebrauch der Vernunft untersagt hat. Eine Folge dieses blinden Gehorsams gegen ihre Obern, den man der Französischen Armee zur Pflicht gemacht hat, war auch, daß sie Bonaparte's Regierung aufrecht erhielt. Wie oft hat man sie dennoch nicht darüber getadelt, sie nicht gestürzt zu haben! Die Civilbehörden hielten sich an das Heer, um ihre knechtische Unterwürfigkeit unter den Kaiser zu rechtfertigen; und man kann die Vertheidiger der unumschränkten Gewalt, die gewöhnlich keine starke Logiker sind, in Einer Redensart sagen lassen, daß die Krieger über nichts in der Politik eine Meinung haben, und dann, sie seyen sehr strafbar gewesen, sich zu Bonaparte's ungerechten Kriegen herzugeben. Diejenigen, die ihr Blut für den Staat vergießen, haben doch wohl ein wenig das Recht, zu untersuchen, ob sie sich denn wirklich für den Staat schlagen. Daraus folgt nicht, daß das Heer die Regierung seyn darf. Gott bewahre uns davor! Allein wenn das Heer sich in die öffentlichen Angelegenheiten in allem dem, was ihre gewöhnliche Leitung betrifft, nicht zu mischen hat, so steht die Freiheit des Vaterlandes nichts desto weniger unter seiner Obhut, und wenn der Despotismus sich seiner bemächtigt, so muß das Heer sich weigern, ihn zu unterstützen. wie, wird man sagen, das Heer soll also berathschlagen? Wenn ihr berathschlagen nennt, seine Pflicht kennen, und sich seiner Fähigkeiten bedienen sie zu erfüllen, antworte ich, wenn ihr heute verbietet gegen eure Befehle Gründe anzuführen, so nehmt ihr er morgen übel, daß man es nicht gegen einen andern gethan hat; alle Partheien, die in der Politik wie in Glaubenssachen verlangen, daß man auf den Gebrauch seiner Vernunft verzichte, verlangen nur, daß man denkt wie sie, was auch kommen mag; und dennoch, wenn man Maschinen aus Soldaten macht, hat man das Recht nicht, sich zu beklagen, wenn diese Maschinen der Gewalt nachgeben. Man kann die öffentliche Meinung nicht entbehren, um über die Menschen zu regieren. Das Heer, wie jeder andere Verein, muß wissen, daß er einen Theil eines freien Staates ausmacht, und die gesetzlich eingeführte Verfassung gegen jedermann vertheidigen. Mag das Französische Heer nicht gegenwärtig seinen blinden Gehorsam gegen seinen Oberherrn, der Frankreich ins verderben gebracht hat, bedauern? Hätten die Soldaten nie aufgehört, Bürger zu seyn, sie wären noch die Stützen ihres Vaterlandes. Jedoch muß man aufrichtig bekennen, stehende Truppen sind eine verderbliche Erfindung, und könnte man sie auf einmal in ganz Europa aufheben, das Menschengeschlecht hätte einen großen Schritt zur Vervollkommnung der gesellschaftlichen Ordnung gethan. Hätte Bonaparte nach einigen seiner Siege inne gehalten, sein Name und der Name der Französischen Armeen machte damals einen so starken Eindruck, daß er sich mit den National-Garden zur Vertheidigung der Rhein- und Alpen-Grenze hätte begnügen können. Alles, was er nur Gutes gibt in den menschlichen Dingen, hat in seiner Macht gestanden; allein die Lehre, die er der Welt geben sollte, war anderer Natur. Beim letzten Eindringen der Fremden in Frankreich hat ein General der Verbündeten erklärt, er lasse jeden Franzosen, der blos Bürger sey, und mit den Waffen in der Hand getroffen würde, erschießen; Französische Generale hatten manchmal in Deutschland das gleiche Unrecht begangen; und dennoch sind Linien-Soldaten dem Vertheidigungskriege fremder, als die Landeseinwohner. Wäre es wahr, was dieser General sagte, daß es den Bürgern nicht erlaubt sey, sich gegen regelmäßige Truppen zu vertheidigen, so wären die Spanier strafbar, und Europa gehorchte noch Bonaparte; denn man muß nicht vergessen, daß die bloßen Bewohner Spaniens es sind, die den Kampf angefangen haben; sie waren diejenigen, die zuerst den Gedanken faßten, daß die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Erfolgs bei der Pflicht des Widerstandes in keinen Betracht komme. Kein solcher Spanier, und einige Zeit später kein Russischer Bauer, gehörte zu einer Linien-Armee; und sie waren darum nur um so achtungswerther, indem sie für die Unabhängigkeit ihres Vaterlandes kämpften. Quellen und Literatur. *Europäische Annalen Jahrgang 1799 von D. Ernst Ludwig Posselt. Tübingen in der J. G. Cottaischen Buchhandlung 1799. *Betrachtungen über die vornehmsten Begebenheiten der Französischen Revolution. Ein nachgelassenes Werk der Frau von Staël. Herausgegeben von dem Herzog von Broglie und von dem Freiherrn von Staël. Heidelberg, bey Mohr und Winter. 1818. Kategorie: Armeen